


Three Feet

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry!Pidge, Bets, Cold, Complete, Coran broke the thermostat on purpose, Epilogue, Funny epilogue, Latino Adonis!Lance, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, MemeMachine!Pidge, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shipper!Allura, he ships it so hard, klance, klance fluff, klancefluff, lets be real, obvious Lance, shy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: When the ships thermostat breaks, Keith learns that Lance is the best space heater....(Get it.... space..heater..)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loki_turned_tony_into_a_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_turned_tony_into_a_cat/gifts).



> Some Klance fluff for my friend!!! xoxo comment if you wanna see more... maybe a smut chapter? or a hilarious epilogue.... Love you all

Keith groaned when he woke up, his neck still sore from the Galra fight the day before. He sat up in bed, his white t-shirt wrinkled and a little sweaty. Keith vaguely remembers shucking off his armor before basically face planting into bed, forgetting to take off the old shirt. He stood up, the sheets falling off his lower half revealing his red boxer briefs, the cold air hitting his legs. He did his morning stretches and lazily walked into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and let it run while he brushed his teeth and tried to brush through his hair with his hands. When the steam began forming on the mirror, Keith jumped in. The hot water felt amazing on his battle worn limbs. Keith stood in the shower, just letting the hot water caress every inch of his body. If he hadn’t known better he would’ve said that the Altean water was infused with some kind of magical healing vitamin or some shit like that. He washed his face and then turned around, letting the water hit is hair and run down his back, alleviating the soreness in his neck and back. He washed and conditioned his hair and got out of the shower. He dried himself off and slipped on his usual outfit of black pants and shirt with his red and white jacket. He tied his utility belt through the belt loops of his pants and then secured his Galra blade. He brushed through his hair again, just to make sure it didn’t dry funny. Then he took two deep breaths and walked out of his room.

When Keith walked out of his room the only thing he could think of was how damn cold it was. He could see his breath and the dampness that was left in his hair was frozen. He hugged himself for warmth and ran to the common area that Lance had dubbed ‘the living room’.

He saw Shiro and Allura, both with a stack of blankets handing some out to Hunk, who was still in his PJ’s. Keith looked over to see Pidge wrapped up in at least three blankets with just her nose and glasses peeking out from under them all.

“Why the quiznak is it so damn coooollllddd?” Lance whined coming up from behind Keith. Keith jumped at Lance’s voice.

  _Fuck_ , Keith thought looking at Lance, _just…. Fuck_.

Lance was shirtless in flannel blue pajama pants that rode low, Keith could see the v of his mocha pelvis until Lance zipped up his green jacket he’d brought. Keith felt the blush rising up from his neck at seeing Lance like that.

“Maybe go put on a shirt bonehead.” Keith quipped, looking away from the Latino Adonis who stood mere feet from him. Lance looked over to him with his mouth open ready to say some dumb shit which he did, “You know something, Keith….” Then he had a moment of realization, “That’s… actually not a bad idea…” Lance spun on his heel and trudged back to his room.

Keith groaned. That asshole was going to be the death of him, especially know Keith knew that Lance slept shirtless, which was pretty damn hot. Keith shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts, knowing his face was a bright shade of red.

“Keith!” Hunk said and walked over to him, “your face is already turning red! Here!” Hunk shrugged off the blanket he was using and wrapped it around Keith.

Keith laughed in his head, Hunk was such a mom.

“Thanks, Hunk.” Keith said with a slight smile. Hunk grinned back and walked over to Shiro and Allura to get another blanket. Which also happened to be the last one.

“Lance isn’t going to be too happy about that.” Hunk laughed. Then as if on cue, Lance walked in layered in a bright pink sweatshirt and his jacket. He had another sweatshirt in his hand. Keith snorted, Lance was an idiot if he thought that he could double layer sweatshirts that thick.

“Hey!!” Lance whined again, “Where is my blanket??”

“You are going to have to share,” Shiro said in an indisputable dad voice.

“Hunk! Move over!” Lance said trying to squish next to his best friend.

“No can do bro.” Hunk smiled guiltily, “I’m a big guy, there is barely enough blanket for me.”

Lance sighed and looked over at Pidge who had three blankets to herself.

“Pidge gimme one of those!” Lance said making a grab for one. Pidge’s hand darted out and slapped Lance’s and away then retreated.

Keith heard a muffled but yet clearly angry, “Fight me bitch” from inside the mound.

“I wouldn’t fight the Pidgeon for a blanket Lance, there are two things she hates: Peanuts and the cold.” Hunk said still grinning like the damn flower child he was, “Maybe ask Keith to share.”

 _Oh no. No no no no no_ , Keith’s only rule was he had to stay at least three feet away from Lance at all times. He couldn’t trust himself around the blue paladin, there was too much room for his impulsive nature to kick in and have something go horribly wrong.

Lance was starting to run in place to keep himself warm and looked over at Keith with big pleading doe eyes, “Keith man come on. Share with Lancey”

Keith’s eyes widened at the tone Lance used, it was almost, flirty.

“ _Lancey_ can find his own damn blanket,” Keith said angrily, hoping his heartbeat would slow down before it gave out.

“Keith.” Shiro said in his ‘play-nice-boys’ voice.

Keith acted like it was the most painful thing in the world to scoot over to let Lance sit with him.

“Oh!” Lance said before sitting down, he aggressively handed Keith the other sweatshirt he’d been holding, “You look cold, I know that jacket can’t be warm… so… uh… here.”

Keith accepted the baby blue sweatshirt hesitantly. Outwardly, it probably looked like he was wary at the gift but inwardly he was trying not to look like he’d been dreaming about wearing Lance’s clothes since they’d first met.

He stripped off his jacket and quickly pulled the thick sweatshirt over his head. It went down to his mid-thigh and the arms were so long they went a few inches past his hands. He looked at Lance who was looking directly at Keith, Lance’s eyes were wide open almost in shock. Keith would have had to have been blind to miss the burning blush on Lance’s face. That, in turn, made Keith’s face redder than a pomegranate. Keith looked shyly into Lance’s dark turquoise eyes, which looked back at him lazily, and sexily.

 Keith sat back down and casually buried his face in the sweatshirt, he cinched the hood so only his eyes peeked out. The sweatshirt smelled heavenly, like vanilla, citrus, and jasmine. If anyone else would have said a man smelled like jasmine, Keith would have laughed, but Lance. Lance smelling like jasmine seemed so… Lance. Keith was shaking out of his admiration by Lance squirming. Keith looked down and saw Lance’s long legs were being troublesome. The taller boy had tried to curl them up next to him, sitting cross-legged, and tried sitting on his knees but none worked for him, either uncomfortable or the blanket didn’t cover him.

“Dude. Chill.” Keith said, putting a hand on Lance’s leg without thinking, “Here.”

Keith looped a strong arm under Lance’s legs and pulled them onto his lap, covering them with some of the blankets. Lance was looking at him with a drop dead erotic look, and that was when Keith knew he’d fucked up.

 _THIS_ , he thought to himself, _this is why he never gets within three feet of Lance because he does impulsive shit._

Keith panicked and shoved Lance’s sexy long legs off of him. Shiro and Allura gave them a weird look and got up to leave. Lance recovered from basically getting thrown off the couch and slid right up next to Keith, and slipped one long arm around his waist.

“Que necesita a ser más agradable a me, mi alma.” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear. Keith stood up, leaving Lance looking up at him with one sly eyebrow up as if waiting. Keith had to get out of there, one of his biggest turn-ons from that damn boy was his ability to flawlessly switch to Spanish. Keith looked up to see Hunk and the mound of blankets shaking with laughter, apparently, they knew enough Spanish to know what Lance had said, whereas Keith knew no Spanish except Taco and hola.

Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist before he could run off, “Sit back down dumbass.”

Keith felt like a cornered dog, he could feel all his instincts telling him to just leave but then there was this other side of his brain that could only focus on the feeling of Lance holding his wrist.

Hunk coughed, “We, uh, gotta go help Coran try to fix the thermostat. Come on Pidge.”

A muffled voice came out of the pile of blankets, “Fuck you, go do it yourself.”

“Nope. Let’s go!” Hunk tossed a very angry Pidge over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and left Lance and Keith alone.

“You drive me crazy.” Lance said to Keith.

Defensively Keith snapped, “Yeah well you are no walk in the park to hang out with either.”

“We both know that’s not what I meant, mi cielito.”

“Wha-?” Keith started until he was yanked by the wrist back down to the couch. What was Lance saying? Fuck that Spanish was hot.

“Keith.” Lance said, “You look hot as shit in my sweatshirt.” Keith’s eyes almost bugged out of his head.

“Wait... Lance… do- do you like me?” Keith said all swagger gone from his voice. Lance wrapped them both back up in the blanket, pulling Keith’s legs up so they were on his lap this time. He was just about sitting completely on Lance’s lap which made Keith nervously but excitedly bite his lip.

“I’ve been hinting for months, thanks for noticing.” Lance laughed his breath making a cloud in the air.

It felt like Keith had been punched in the gut, Lance… liked him back. Keith tried to think of something intelligent to say back but ended up rashly saying, “Why?”

Lance looked confused at that statement, “What do you mean why?”

Keith swallowed nervously, “Well like... I guess I don’t see why... I don’t know... why you would like me back?”

Lance’s eyes lit up and he smirked deviously, “Back? Ooh, I like the way this conversation is going.” He pulled a very embarrassed Keith fully on his lap. Keith turned his torso to look Lance in the eye, effectively causing himself to accidentally straddle the blue paladin. Lance sat up straighter when Keith moved, also shocked at Keith’s apparent forwardness. Keith looked down and saw Lance staring up at him adoringly.

“Now to answer your question, it would be easier to list the reasons I don’t like you. But since you asked very nicely. I would have to say my favorite things about you are….” Lance was speaking directly into Keith’s neck. The heat from Lance’s breath and the slight brush of his lips against Keith’s sensitive neck made him squirm and let a small noise of pleasure.

“Carajo, eres muy caliente.” Lance moaned into Keith’s neck.

“what does that mean?” Keith asked weakly.

“Fuck, you’re very hot,” Lance said lips brushing the tender flesh.

“Really?!” Keith said in shock, Lance thought he was hot?

“Sí, mi amor. I also like your damn mullet. I like your moody days. Me gusta your eyes and how they look like a steel blue sometimes but other times they look like a dark purple. Me gusta your bad boy attitude. And fuck, me gusta tú cara mucho. Eres tan hermosa. Me gusta tú labios…” Keith cut him off.

“Lance…. Lance… I don’t know what you are saying.” Keith said grabbing Lance’s face and pulling him away from his neck so he could look him in the eyes. Keith looked at Lance’s face only to see his eyes half lidded and his mouth parted. Keith bit his bottom lip, trying to focus on anything that wasn’t Lance’s handsome face.

“Sorry.” Lance murmered apologetically but also a little irritated he was moved from his comfortable spot in the crook of Keith’s neck.

“No!” Keith said maybe a little too aggressively, “I mean…” Keith scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “I… uh… Like it... You don’t need to stop for me.”

Lance looked up at him with another devilish grin, “Oh really, maybe I’ll just translate for you, mi príncipe.”

“Are those nicknames?” Keith asked tentatively wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck.

“No, more like… pet names.” Lance said blushing slightly.

“Pet names?” Keith said, “give me an English example.”

Lance blushed again, “uh, like dear or sweetie or my love.”

It was Keith’s turn to blush, even though it was for the millionth time that morning, “oh.”

“Yeah” Lance said, his focus shifting from Keith’s eyes to his mouth. Keith instinctively licked his lips.  Was Lance going to...?

Keith didn’t finish his thought, he leaned forward so their mouths were centimeters apart.

“Lance, I’m going to kiss you now.” Keith said, running one hand through Lance’s short brown hair the other cupping his jaw.

Lance nodded, looking back up at Keith’s eyes. Keith easily closed the distance between their lips. Keith’s first feeling was a jolt through his torso like he’d been struck by lightning. The second was how amazingly soft Lance’s lips were. It was like kissing butter. Keith greedily kissed him again, more intensely. Lance moaned into Keith’s mouth, which made Keith even more hungry for Lance. He took Lance’s lip in between his teeth and sucked, biting a little.

“Fuck…” Lance moaned, “Keith no biting…”

“Why not?” Keith whispered predatorily in Lance’s ear.

“People will see…” Lance whined but was cut off by Keith passionately kissing him again.

“Let them see… Then they will know you are mine.”


	2. Epilogue: The "thermostat issue"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilouge was requested and I hope I deliver! Short and funny not NSFW. Hopefully thats ok :):)

Epilogue

“Hey Coran, how is it going?” Hunk said setting down the angry pile of blankets that was Pidge. Pidge growled in his general direction, her nose and glasses still being the only things exposed. Hunk stood next to Shiro and Allura, pulling Pidge’s chair closer to them. Coran was grinning ear to ear, his orange mustache stretching.

“It is going a’ right.” Coran said, his breath coming out in heavy lingering clouds. It was definitely colder on the Bridge. They had the live security footage of the living room up, watching Lance and Keith’s awkward flirting.

“I have to say,” Shiro commented, “Faking the thermostat malfunction was a stroke of genius Coran.”

“Why thank you!” Coran said, twirling his mustache around a finger.

“Hunk, what did Lance say in Spanish earlier?” Shiro asked, his face mildly amused. Hunk laughed, he was the only one who spoke as much Spanish as Lance did. Pidge and Shiro knew a few words here and there but nothing like that.

“He said ‘You need to be nicer to me, my soul.” Hunk said a huge grin spreading across his face. Lance was very forward in Spanish, because he knew no one could understand him.  Pidge started oooh-ing under her blankets while Allura looked like she was going to puke from happiness.

“OTP” Allura whispered.

Hunk choked, “How do you-“ he stopped himself and turned to giggling Pidge and whispered accusatorily, “You.”

The pile of blankets shifted and Pidge poked her face out, “She was the one who was curious about what I did in my free time… Now she is addicted and wants to make a Tumblr.”

“SHHHH!” Coran scolded the paladins as Lance and Keith began to talk again.

“….. You look hot as shit in my sweatshirt.” Lance had said, making the dumbest googoo eyes at the angry red boy next to him.

Hunk and Shiro high fived, leaving Pidge and Allura to groan.

“Never bet against Keith’s inability to interpret social cues, my dear.” Shiro smiled devilishly and kissed the princess’ hand and taking her money.

“And,” Hunk snatched Pidge’s money, “Never underestimate Lance’s ability to make things weird. I knew he would make the first move, just because it was the most awkward thing he could do.”

“Well,” Allura stood up straighter, “Keith could still pull through, we mustn’t give up hope Pidge.”

“He fuckin’ better.” Pidge grumbled.

They watched the scene play out in the living room with baited breath.

“Lance, I’m going to kiss you now.” Keith said, obviously trying too hard to sound calm.

“THAT’S FUCKING RIGHT. GIT REKT N00BS. IMPUSLIVE RED PALADIN SAVE’S MY WALLET AGAIN. I KNEW THAT FUCKER WAS GOING TO MAKE THE FIRST PHYSICAL MOVE. PAY UP BITCHES, THAT’S RIGHT. MAKE IT RAIN! GREEN’S GETTING NEW UPGRADES WITH THIS RIGHT HERE. SUCK IT BITCHES. ALLURA GIVE ME FIVE. No... Like a high five. I don’t- gah- I don’t want your money. Just… slap my hand... you know what we will work on it. GET REKT BOI’S.” Pidge ran around the bridge making it rain the money that Hunk and Shiro had given her and Allura. Allura didn’t have time to enjoy Pidge’s victory dance, her eyes were glued to the screen as she watched Keith bite Lance’s neck and whisper something.

“CORAN CORAN TURN IT UP HOLY QUIZNAK TURN IT UP!!!” She said drawing everyone else’s attention back to the screen. Coran dutifully turned the volume up and they all heard the last few sentences of dialogue.

“People will see...”

“Let them see… Then they will know you are mine.”

Hunk turned to Allura to see a single tear roll down her face. Shiro wrapped his arm around her and comforted her. Hunk turned to the suddenly quiet Pidgeon who was standing still, looking at the screen in confusion.

“That’s… really _really_ **_really_** fucking gay.”

“Pidge.” Shiro said with his DadVoice™ and looked over to her, “Language.”

 

 


End file.
